Lecciones de los siete mares
by Dorian Clow
Summary: Aladdín desea olvidar a su primer amor, Morgiana y al descubrirlo, ¡Los generales de los siete mares trataran de ayudarlo!, lo que menos desea ya hora tendrá a varios tutores para que le ayuden a confesarse, ¿Lo lograra?


_**Lecciones de los siete mares.**_

_**Capitulo Uno.**_

_**Tormentos del Magi.**_

Estoy en camino en caer a la depravación.

Porque, me dirán muchos si tengo lo que cualquiera desearía, poder, magia, y dos grandes amigos que me acompañan siempre y en toda circunstancia que se presente, incluso, soy el mejor amigo de un rey.

Bueno, de ahí inicia el problema…

El problema con la sociedad en general es que el rey se lleva lo mejor aunque el mismo no lo quiera a propósito, el mejor hogar, la mejor comida y la chica mas hermosa de todas se tiene que casar con el rey cueste lo que cueste y eso es lo que me enferma.

Si, estoy celoso, Alibabá es un buen chico, valiente, sabe tomar la mejor decisión para todos y a cualquiera le agradaría, pero yo también deseo, yo también pienso y siento como cualquier ser humano a pesar de ser uno de los llamados Magi y ahora siento furia y celos de Alibabá, siento que pronto voy a caer en la perdición.

No se cuando comencé a sentirme de esta forma, a decir verdad no me había dado cuenta de nada hasta hace poco, de hecho aun no he contado el por que me siento sumamente celoso acerca de mi mejor amigo, no es el poder que va adquiriendo de poco en poco, tampoco son los lujos en los que vive o en la posición en la que se encuentra, la razón de todo esto tiene solamente un nombre.

Morgiana…

Tengo 15 años de edad así que estoy en esa etapa de mi vida, pero, ¿Porque? ¿Por qué tiene que ser la prometida de mi mejor amigo de la cual estoy más que enamorado? ¿Por qué siempre que veo a Mor pasear o tan solo el escuchar su voz, siento como el Rukh se torna de un color rosa y comienza a revolotear a mi alrededor?, no se y no tiene caso el culpar a alguien que no sea a mi mismo de todo lo que me está ocurriendo, no puedo negarme que mi corazón comienza a latir a gran velocidad y tengo unas ganas casi irrefrenables de abrazar y besar a Mor así estemos frente a toda Sindria, incluso, sería capaz de comenzar una revolución solo con el hecho de tomarla y llevármela para siempre.

Dejo de pensar en todo eso y salgo de mis aposentos en el palacio de Sindria a caminar y tomar la luz de la noche mientras siento como la angustia me correo por dentro y me va consumiendo más y mas.

—Aladdín, justo al hombre que quería ver.

Volteo hacia atrás de mí para encontrarme con el siempre sonriente rostro del tío Simbad mientras alzando la mano me saluda con alegría.

—Tío Simbad, que bueno verte.

—Si, bueno, no es común verte por estos lugares a mitad de la noche.

—Es que, estoy preocupado —Digo un poco nervioso, no le había contado a nadie acerca de esto.

— ¿Preocupado? —Cuestionó con un tanto de curiosidad ¿Puedo saber por qué? O ¿Por quien?—Aquellas últimas palabras parecieron ser resaltadas entre las otras, ¿Acaso sabía lo que me aquejaba? , él ha vivido mas que yo y por lo que he odio de Yamahira tiene de igual forma conocimiento sobre estas cosas, tal vez, tan solo tal vez.

—Yo…

—Jeje, no te preocupes, se lo que te pasa y te puedo ayudar en lo que gustes —Dijo interrumpiéndome con aquella sonrisa suya, tal vez lo mejor sea que le cuente a alguien sobre esto, lo mas probable sea que me ayude a olvidar esto. —Sígueme.

Ambos comenzamos a caminar hacia su despacho, de hecho el y los demás miembros de la Alianza de los siete mares pueden ver el Rukh así que lo mas seguro es que hayan visto el que aparece cuando la veo, suspiro un poco, esperando que el tío Simbad tenga el remedio para que pueda olvidar o tan solo, detener lo que siento por Mor ya que no me perdonaría el que le rompiera el corazón a Alibabá solo por mis razones egoístas.

Finalmente llegamos al despacho del tío Simbad, el sin borrar aquella sonrisa se sentó en su escritorio y me observó detenidamente, como si examinara mi situación como un raro animal. — Dime Aladdín, se lo que estas pensando en este momento, estas enamorado de Morgiana pero no tienes el valor de confesártele por miedo por lo que Alibabá piense de ti después de esto, pero TIENES QUE HACERLO SI QUIERES SER HOMBRE! — Exclamó con cierta alegría mientras se alzaba de la silla de forma brusca y me miraba con un rostro irradiando confianza, no se por qué pero no me fiaba de lo absoluto de aquella cara que el tío Simbad me estaba mostrando.

—No te preocupes mi amigo, yo también me mostré así cuando me enamoré de la novia de un viejo amigo hace muchos años, pero me armé de valor y al final ella me terminó correspondiendo — Comentó con sumo orgullo aquellas palabras mientras en su rostro se observaba algo de nostalgia al recordar, después volvió a posar sus ojos en mi y me observó con suma alegría. — ¡Yo te ayudaré en todo lo que sea posible para poder conquistar a Morgiana!

No, creí que el tío Simbad me podía ayudar a olvidarla, pero era totalmente lo contrario de todo lo que tenía en mente, ¡Lo que realmente deseaba era olvidarla, pero él lo que quería era emparejarme con ella! — Tío Simbad, lo que quiero realmente es ol…

—No tengas miedo de lastimar a Alibabá, el de seguro comprenderá de que tú también eres un hombre sumamente interesado en las mujeres y no me refiero a su cuerpo como lo has mostrado asta ahora. Este es el primer paso para que al fin seas un hombre! — Exclamó con suma confianza en si mismo, al parecer este tipo de cosas le entusiasmaban bastante al tío Simbad.

—Bien Aladdín, ¡Desde esta noche vamos a iniciar con las clases de como conquistar a una chica!

"Por el amor del Rukh, pero en que me he metido"

¡Suficiente de esto Simbad! — De pronto una voz diferente apareció de la nada, las puertas del despacho del tío Simbad se estremecieron de una patada de Yamahira la cual ya vestida de forma habitual se encaminaba sumamente furiosa agitando su báculo contra el tío como si fuera a hacerle un potente hechizo, suspiré con alivio, de seguro ella lo haría entrar en razón y me ayudaría sin ninguna duda para poder olvidar a Mor.

Hermana Yamahira — Exclamé con sumo alivio al verla y como se iniciaba la confrontación entre ella y el tío Simbad, me alejé un poco, pero aun así observaba con buenos ojos a mi maestra que parecía que había venido a rescatarme.

—Como tratas de hacerle eso al pobre de Aladdín, no me cabe duda que si te dejo a mi alumno a tu cuidado lo mas seguro es que termines convirtiéndolo en un Play-Boy que además de la pobre Morgiana, va a intentar conquistar a cuanta chica se le ponga en frente tal como tú, y no quiero imaginar como le vas a enseñar educación sexual ¡Que te aseguró que tienes mas de un hijo regado en todos los siete mares y no quiero que él vaya como tú!

Me mostré un poco desconcertado debido a toda la batalla verbal que se estaba llevando a cabo, observé primero el rostro sumamente enfadado de Yamahira el cual sin duda fulminaba con la simple mirada, a lo contrario, el tío Simbad se mostraba totalmente acorralado contra todos los argumentos que ella le había lanzado, al parecer ella conocía todos los puntos débiles del rey, además ¿Que era eso llamado "Sexo"?, pero no me pareció el momento oportuno de preguntar.

Pero Yamahira—Comentó el tío Simbad comenzando al parecer con su contra-ataque— El pequeño Aladdín necesita de una figura masculina para que le enseñe sobre eso, además, debe ser un hombre que le veo sumo potencial a este niño así que lo voy a educar como se debe y conquiste así a su primer amor.

—Lo que acabarás haciendo es un pequeño tu solo con poderes mágicos.

—Y eso que tiene de malo, mírame ahora, soy el rey de Sindria y he conquistado siete calabozos, no vendría mal que el siguiera mis pasos.

—Terminarás haciendo justo que sea solo un gigoló en suma potencia y sumando a como es terminará peor que tu —Observé con entusamos a Yamahira— Gracias hermana Yamahira, tu me ayudarás a olvidar a Morgiana ¿no? — En ese momento los rostros de ambos se fijaron en mí con una sensación extraña, no se por qué pero me estaba asustando demasiado.

— ¿Olvidarla dices? —Comentó Yamahira mientras me observaba como si fuera un animal mágico bastante raro.

— ¿Ves? — Inquirió Simbad al verme de igual forma que mi maestra— Este chico está muy grave debo de iniciar su entrenamiento ahora mismo. — Yamahira se acercó a mi con un aire maternal y me envolvió en un cálido abrazo — Quieres olvidarla ¿no? — Me preguntó con mucha suavidad mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho, no dije nada, solo asentí con la cabeza. —No puedes hacerlo, mira Aladdín esto al igual que la muerte no se puede solucionar con la magia, esto viene del corazón y lo que sientes por Morgiana no puede borrarse ya que el primer amor nunca se puede olvidar.

— ¡Aun así estas mas soltera que nada!

En ese momento varias personas se aparecieron de la nada, eran el resto de los generales de la Alianza de los siete mares, y el que gritaba era el mejor espadachín de Sindria, Sharkkan quien observaba con suma diversión a Yamahira a la vez que se acercaba a nosotros.

— ¿Y tu que te vienes a meter Sharkkan? — Respondió Yamahira a su contestación separándose de mí dirigiéndose con una mirada amenazadora a Sharkkan quien le respondió de la misma manera.

—Que como pretendes enseñarle al niño de como conquistar a su chica si tu ni siquiera has tenido un novio en toda tu miserable vida — Comentó Sharkkan mientras sonreía con diversión y orgullo —Yo soy el que le va a enseñar como hacerlo ya que a tu diferencia si he tenido varias chicas tras de mí.

—Ah sí —Respondió ella con un poco de malicia en su rostro. — Si todas tus novias siempre te terminan dejando, no quiero saber como lo guiaras si va a ser destinado a que lo dejen como un amigo como te lo han hecho —Dijo mi maestra con todo el veneno posible en sus palabras el cual tomó un efecto instantáneo sobre el general.

—Ahh, pero tengo mas experiencia sobre eso que tu que ni siquiera has dejado de ser virgen.

— ¡Oye! — El rostro de mi maestra se sonrojó de sobre manera al escuchar aquellas palabras mas no se por qué, que quería decir eso de "virgen" para que ella se sonrojara tanto.

Mientras observaba la pelea que se llevaba a cabo entre esos dos Jafar se acercó a mí observándome con su ya clásico rostro sumamente serio pero esta vez tenía un toque sumamente suave y acarició mi cabeza mientras se inclinaba para verme.

—No deberías preocuparte por eso, ahora estamos en un conflicto con Al-Thammen así que eso debería mantener tu mente alejada de esas tonterías, no pienses en eso si no quieres terminar como Simbad —Comentó el con un tono de voz totalmente serio a la vez que observaba a Simbad, esta vez no se veía atemorizado por aquello si no se observaba un tanto molesto por ese comentario al parecer.

—A sí, el adicto al trabajo que tiene un sequito de mujeres a su alrededor —Comentó Yamahira molesta olvidándose un momento de Sharkkan para observar con algo de ira a Jafar— Solo porque tu no tienes ni un solo interés en el amor piensas que todos somos de esa forma, Aladdín está en la edad y no voy a permitir que ni tú ni Simbad lo contagien con sus ideas de abandonar su primer amor.

Por esa vez estaba de acuerdo con Jafar, ya que lo único que deseaba no era el conquistarla si no el olvidarla solo por no lastimar a Alibabá, no sabía que haría si toda la amistad se nos fuera abajo.

Ja, lo dice la solterona — En ese momento Sharkkan me tomó de la mano y me acercó a el — Ya verán les apuesto lo que quieran a que logro que Aladdín conquiste a Morgiana.

A un lado — Tomándome de las manos de Sharkkan, Drakon me tomó como si fuera un simple muñeco y me alzo a su altura — Se les olvida que yo ya estoy casado y con una hermosa mujer así que yo soy el mas indicado para enseñarle a Aladdín de como debe confesarse a su amada.

—Yo igual estoy casado y a diferencia de ti yo tengo hijos —Acercándose a Drakon y arrebatándome de su mano para pasar a la suya, Hinahoho el gigante me observó con una gran sonrisa — No te preocupes enano, yo me aseguraré de que tengas muchos hijos con ella. —"Hasta hijos ya, pero si ni siquiera sé de donde vienen los bebes, por alguna raspón no me dejan ojear esos libros en la biblioteca"— Pensé mientras otra vez me quitaban de la mano del gigante, está vez era Simbad

A ver gente, veo que todos estamos sumamente emocionados de ayudar a nuestro pequeño amigo a confesarse a Morgiana así que haremos esto —Comentó mientras me alzaba en sus brazos, me sentía como juguete y no me daba buena espina lo que el tío estaba planeando.

— ¡Una competencia!, ¡Entre yo, Drakon, Yamahira, Sharkkan, Haihoho y Jafar, el ganador sea quien le dé los mejores consejos a Aladdín para poder confesar su amor a Morgiana y el ganador, ¡Será rey de Sindria por un día! — Exclamó con gran alegría mientras observaba a todos los que estábamos presentes, justo lo que no quería que pasaba, todos los demás menos Jafar se observaban entusiasmados.

—Está bien, yo no tengo ninguna objeción. — Contestó Sharkkan.

—Reina de Sindria, suena bien, además no permitiré de que ustedes par de pervertidos — Dijo mirando a Simbad y Sharkkan — Le enseñen malas mañas.

—Verán, pronto Aladdín y Morgiana tendrán muchos hijos — Comentó Haihoho.

—Jume— Masculló Jafar de forma molesta, a lo mejor por como había sido colocado en ese juego.

— ¡Desde mañana inicia el juego!

— ¡SI!

Dios en que me he metido.

Continuara…

_**Notas del autor: Hola a todos los chicos y chicas que estén leyendo este primer capitulo, bueno que opinan sobre esto, Aladdín tomando lecciones de amor con los generales, no se pero él va a sufrir mucho por parte de algunos, Simbad cof cof, bueno gene me he de presentar soy el caballero escritor The Knight Writer, y ahora les traigo esto como debut en Magi, jeje si les gustó comenten con ese review de aquí abajo, denme ideas por que no tengo muchas, así que ayúdenme por favor, así que me despido gente bonita.**_

_**Hasta luego.**_

_**Y un **_

_**Sayonaraa!**_


End file.
